


Combat Course

by Liadt



Category: Callan (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Sex Pollen, Slash, oh no not the sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Ramsey had been badgering David Callan for a private lesson for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combat Course

It was a muggy summer night. John Ramsey and David Callan walked alongside a grassy bunker. They were off duty, at the army base. Ramsey couldn’t believe his luck: Callan had finally given in to his badgering for a private lesson. Callan was the best at unarmed combat on the course. Ramsey wanted to be as good as him, to begin with.

Ramsey paused, realising he was outpacing Callan, in his eagerness to get to somewhere secluded to practice. As Callan drew level with him, Callan gave him a devilish smile. Without warning, Callan grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Momentarily, Ramsey thought they had been spotted by guards, on their unsanctioned trip. Then Callan came down beside him, kissing him roughly and urgently, dissuading him of that notion. Breaking the kiss, Callan started to undo Ramsey’s shirt buttons. Recovering from the shock, he shoved Callan away.

“David?” said Ramsey, weakly in confusion.

“What’s the matter? It’s what you’ve been after from me, isn’t it? You’ve been following me around for months - trying to get me on my own. We’re the joke of the base. You’re my one man fan club they say,” panted out Callan.

“You didn’t have to be so rough.”

“I’ll do it anyway you want,” said Callan, running a finger tip down Ramsey’s chest.

Ramsey grabbed Callan’s arm and pulled him towards him and put his hand behind Callan’s neck to kiss him passionately. When Ramsey relaxed his hold, Callan moved his lips to Ramsey’s neck and began to work them down his body. Ramsey started to moan softly in anticipation, of where Callan’s mouth was going to end up.

*CLICK*

The screen went blank.

“We don’t need to see any more,” said one of the men looking at the screen. He was dressed in military garb, the other was dressed in a white coat and was flicking through his notes.

“You can’t deny the drug has improved the subject’s reflexes,” said the man in the white coat.

“No, but I can’t use chemically enhanced men, no matter how good, if they become sex crazed degenerates.”

“All medication has side effects.”

“I’m not letting side effects into our men. We’ll have to find a different project for your capabilities, Snell.”


End file.
